Sorrow Love
by MournMyLove
Summary: A story of park benches and lamppost.
1. A Start

**A/N:** _I do not own any Digimon character mentioned in this story. Although I wish I owned Henry._

Chapter One: A Start  
  
She wondered aimlessly around the streets. She walked cautiously on the sidewalk with her misty-blue eyes aimed down at the gray, cracked, pavement. Her long hair was down and moving along with the breeze that occasionally blew past.  
  
She would appear as a quiet girl, not too talkative; more of an introvert then an extrovert. Some might even venture to say that she was on the depressed side. She wasn't though. Although she was shy with strangers the young girl was high-spirited and bright when she was with her friends.  
  
She continued down the street in a slow manner. She paused for a moment to redirect her eyes to a large clock on a building. The large, black, metal hands indicated that it was 8:56.  
  
The girl quickly picked up her pace to a slight jog down the sidewalk. She turned a corner trying not to run into anyone and soon reached her destination. She slowed down to a speedily walk. She walked through a set of clear glass double doors into the lobby of an apartment building.  
  
She strode over to the set of elevators and pushed the up arrow button. The button glowed a gold-like color as the girl waited. She watched as the numbers over-top the two elevators declined.  
  
In short time one of the elevators reached the first floor. The two doors slowly parted and the girl quickly stepped inside the decorated elevator. She pressed the round button with a fifteen on it and waited for the elevator to arrive at her destination.  
  
Soon enough the elevator came to a halt and the doors parted once more. The girl quickly left the elevator and speedily walked down the carpeted hallway.  
  
The girl in a half jog made it to a door that looked identical to all the other doors in the hallway. The small gold colored plaque screwed on the white door had the number forty-seven imprinted upon it. She slowly reached out for the doorknob and slowly turned it and opened the door silently.  
  
She slowly and silently made her way down another hallway only this one much shorter.  
  
There was a room at the end of the short hallway with a light on in it. The girl slowly moved into this room being as silent as possible.  
  
"Sara Alexandria, where have you been? Do you realize what time it is?" came an aggravated and annoyed voice as she entered the room.  
  
Sara, the young girl, glanced over at a digital clock. The three red digits glared back at her reading 9:07.  
  
"It's 9:07. That's seven minutes past your curfew," said the voice again in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Yes ma'am. I was just walking to slow. I'm sorry." Sara said looking down at her feet.  
  
"And what are we going to do about that? Hmm?" asked the voice.  
  
"I promise next time I'll walk faster. I'm sorry. I wont be late again." Sara pleaded in a tone that sounded almost like she was afraid.  
  
"It better not happen again. Now go to your room," the voice demanded unkindly.  
  
Sara was quick to obey and quickly walked down another hallway with a few doors in it and quietly but quickly opened one and went inside. She walked quietly over to her made bed and laid down. She stared at the plain white ceiling.  
  
She always hated her little confrontations with her mother; or her father for that matter. They were so strict. She was expected to be perfect. But no one is perfect. She'd mention that every now and then when she got in an argument with her parents and their response would always be that they weren't expecting her to be perfect, just a well-brought-up child. But there definition of a well-brought-up child is a perfect child.  
  
Sara looked around her neat room. Nothing was out of place; the floor was spotless and cleaned. If her room wasn't like this all the time she would be in a dilemma with her parents.  
  
She loved her parents; there was no doubt about that. Sometimes she just didn't agree with them. She'd look at some of her friends' parents, and they didn't seem so strict. They seemed a little more fun and enjoyable. Sure her parents were nice and all... just not like most parents it seemed. They were always so caught up in their work. They hardly had time for her.  
  
Sara glanced around her room and finally got up and changed into her PJ's. She crawled into her bed and reached over to her nightstand and turned out the light.


	2. A LoveHate Relationship

Chapter 2: A Love-Hate Relationship  
  
A boy with blue hair, a navy blue shirt and an orange vest was leaning against a brick wall in the park. He was looking around with his arms folded as if waiting for someone.  
  
Suddenly Sara came running down the pathway. The boy jumped a little when he saw her and quickly stood up straight.  
  
"Henry... Kevin's... chasing me... again..." Sara said half out of breath.  
  
"Not again..." Henry said in an annoyed tone and rolled his eyes. "I know! Quick, we'll go back to my apartment and you can hide in the closet!" exclaimed Henry as he took her hand and started to run down the path that lead out of the park.  
  
Sara followed as they ran down the path and out of the park. Soon they were on the sidewalk and jogging down it to Henry's apartment building.  
  
"Henry... slow down..." Sara said trying to keep up with him.  
  
"Well... unless you want... Kevin to... catch up... I suggest you try... to keep up..." Henry exclaimed in between breaths and with a little laugh.  
  
"Ok... Ok... I'm going..." Sara said exhaustedly as she tries to keep up with Henry.  
  
Henry kept holding onto her hand as they both kept running down the sidewalk to an apartment building. They ran through the set of double doors much like Sara had done the night before and over to the elevators. Henry hurriedly pushed the up button and waited impatiently.  
  
Eventually one of the elevators doors parted and the two darted into it. Henry pushed the small round button with the number seventeen marked on it. The doors slowly closed and the two saw a glimpse of Kevin entering the lobby.  
  
"Why does he chase me all the time?" Sara asked as she leaned against one of the walls of the elevator.  
  
"Because he loooooooooves you." Henry responded with a laugh.  
  
Sara laughed too. "He doesn't looooooooove me," she retorted.  
  
"Oh come on Sara, that kid has had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. I don't think he'll stop until you're his girlfriend." Henry pointed out in a 'don't-deny-it' tone.  
  
Sara laughed a little and playfully pushed him.  
  
The elevator doors parted again and the two darted down the hallway to one of the doors. Henry's apartment building wasn't much different then her own. All the doors in the hallway were the same with little gold looking plaques on them. The number sixty-seven was engraved on the plaque.  
  
Henry quickly opened the door and grabbed Sara's hand and yanked her inside the apartment. He quickly shut the door and moved through the apartment to his room.  
  
"Good afternoon Mrs. Wong," Sara greeted cheerfully as Henry dragged her by.  
  
Mrs. Wong smiled in return and waved as the left.  
  
Henry still lead her to his room. They passed a room with the door opened where Henry's father was working on who knew what. "Hello Mr. Wong," Sara greeted again still cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Sare. I see you've been running," Mr. Wong replied with a laugh.  
  
Sara laughed a little and Henry pulled her into his room and shut the door behind him. He moved across the room to his closet and opened the doors.  
  
"Ok, now sit there on the floor," Henry said placing her in the closet and making her sit.  
  
"Ok... now don't let him open the doors, ok?" Sara questioned looking up at him from the closet floor.  
  
"I promise I wont. I never have." Henry reassured and shut the doors to his closet.  
  
Henry quickly went over to his bed where a small bunny-like creature was sleeping. He sat down on the bed next to the tan and jade green animal. The animal slowly lifted its head and looked at Henry.  
  
"Henry..." it whined, "What's the big idea? I was sleeping ya know."  
  
"Sorry Terriormon. Kevin will probably be here soon. If he asks if Sara's here just say she isn't, ok?" Henry asked the small animal.  
  
"Ok, ok. I wont tell him Sara's in the closet," Terriormon responded annoyed. "We go through this everytime and I never tell."  
  
"I know..." Henry said and laid back on his bed.  
  
Soon enough there was a knock on Henry's door and he slowly got up to answer it. Before answering he listened to see if he could hear Sara.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He slowly reached for the handle and opened the door only to see Kevin standing there eagerly.  
  
Henry gave a sigh filled with annoyance. "Hello Kevin..." he greeted still with a tone drowning in annoyance.  
  
"Hi, hi. Where's Sara???" Kevin question enthusiastically as he looked around the room while standing in the doorway.  
  
"She's not here." Henry answered plainly.  
  
"I chased the both of you here. I saw her and you. My eyes don't deceive me. Never have. I know a Sara when I see a Sara. And what I saw was a Sara." Kevin stated trying to sound intelligent also thinking that he was more intelligent then he sounded.  
  
"For one, that made hardly any sense, and for another fact, Sara isn't here." Henry said again trying to make his point clear to Kevin.  
  
Kevin entered Henry's room and looked anxiously around. "Sara???" he asked as he looked under Henry's bed.  
  
"Kevin... she's not here..." Henry said as he slowly moved his way in front of the closet doors trying not to make it obvious that he was attempting to hide what was inside. "Now... Kevin... not to offend you or anything... but I don't think you're really Sara's type. I mean... maybe you should stop chasing her around... you're not really helping anything..."  
  
"I... I guess you're right. I guess I was just to... caught up in a silly little teenage crush to see that..." Kevin said as he lowered his head and looked at the ground.  
  
"Aw, it's alright. You just gotta... move on. Broaden your horizons and meet new people... meet new girls more importantly..." Henry said trying very poorly to cheer the boy up.  
  
"I'll just... go. Tell Sare that I'll just... ya know... see her around..." Kevin said gloomily and slowly left the room.  
  
Henry waited a little bit before finally opening the closet doors. He looked down at Sara and she slowly got up off the floor.  
  
"Thanks Henry. I feel kind of bad though... the poor guy." Sara said in a soft tone.  
  
"Yeah... maybe I was a little hard... but I'm sure he'll be fine. You'll see, tomorrow he'll be all spiffy and what not. Just like new. Or somewhat at least." Henry said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah... I suppose you're right. Well... thanks a lot Henry... again. I owe you." Sara finished and gave Henry a quick hug and left the room.  
  
Henry gave a small wave. "Yeah... you're welcome. It was no trouble... just... ya know... a favor... for someone special..." Henry said in a stricken way talking to the empty room.  
  



End file.
